Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! 1996
Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! is a Barney Live! on Stage Show that was toured at Dodge Theater in Phoenix, Arizona from November 5th 1996 to November 13th 1998. This live on stage show was released on video on December 23rd, 1998. This live on stage show was toured in asia in August 30th 2005, and Then, It was toured in Mexico in 2007 and Then, it was toured in Brazil in 2010. Plot Barney takes his friends to some places around the colorful world with some help of the audience. They use a globe, an airplane, a city bus, and a sailing ship boat to go some places including the rainforest green jungle, the cold ice and snowy white arctic, the warm sunny sunshine yellow beach, and even under the deep blue sea. Along the way they'll meet some exciting friends here. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Carlos *Kristen *Tosha *Min *Jason *Dancing Monkey *Walking Dancing Elephant *Roaring Tiger *Furry Polar Bear *Tap Dancing Penguins *Ginger the Dog *Friendly Dancing Duckies *Friendly Three Little Fishes *Magical Imagination Whale *Rock-N-Roll Dancing Starfish *Audience: Maria, Hannah, Kim, Stephen, Ashley, Keesha, Robert, Chip, Jeff, Danny, Curtis, Mr. Boyd, Julie, Shawn, Derek, Kids, Marvin Johnson, Mica Johnson, Children, Mateo, Friends, Tomie dePaola, Grammy Johannson, Family, and People Songs #Barney Is A Dinosaur #If You're Happy and You Know It #Being Together #Mister Knickerbocker #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #The Elephant Song #If All The Raindrops #The Wheels On The Bus #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! #Look At Me I'm Dancing #The Rainbow Song #Call Me Your Teenage Dream #I'd Love To Sail #The Baby Bop Hop #Mister Sun #Bingo #Castles So High #The Duckies Do #If I Lived Under The Sea #Bubbles #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Just Imagine #Colors All Around #I Love You End Credit Music (for the home video) *Colors All Around Trivia *Barney has his 1995 voice and costume. *Baby Bop has her 1996 voice and costume. *BJ has his 1995 voice and costume. *The Barney costume used in this live stage show was also seen in "Once Upon a Time". *Jason wears the clothes that he will wear in "Barney's Talent Show". *Kristen wears the same clothes in "Barney's Once Upon a Time". *Carlos wears the same clothes in "Barney Live! In New York City" *Min wears the same clothes in "Fun & Games". *Tosha wears the same clothes in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The musical arrangements used in this live show were also heard in "Barney's Big Surprise". *This is the first live on stage show to take place at Dodge Theater. the next one would be "Barney's Colorful World!". *This video would've been filmed in March 21st 1996. *Thoughout this would've been released in 1998 you would've seen 1997 at the end of the credits which means this would've been produced that year. *Another live stage show to have cast members from the Barney & Friends show. *When BJ arrives and greets Barney, Baby Bop and the kids, BJ's "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Stage Show Category:2nd Era Barney Home Videos Category:Season 5 Videos